


Aging with dignity

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At least i tried for something sweet, Derek and Stiles are old here, M/M, Something sweet to pass the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles worries he's the only one who's really aging, but as Derek played with their grandchildren he hurts himself.</p>
<p>Stiles nursed his back, but still laughed. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aging with dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Just to pass the time and I wrote that kinda hurried and kinda not so it's weird and I'm sorry about the mistakes.

It's not fair. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, seeing wrinkles everywhere, mostly around his eyes, Stiles looks angrily at his skin.  
It's like they are trying to melt away.

Pouting, Stiles looked over to his husband, who's distracted to find his socks. 

Erica had the brilliant idea to tell Talia, Stiles and Dereks six year old granddaughter, that they are lonely and need some company.  
So the only pausible thing to do was to give them a puppy.  
A very excited and playful puppy. That loves socks.

Derek cursed quietly, looking stupidly hot, even with those gray hair, thanks to his permanent scowling a wrinkle between his eyes.  
But he still looks drop dead gorgeous. 

It's just not fair.

The only thing that changed on Derek was his belly. He got chubby over the years.

Grumbling, Stiles went around and threw Derek his socks.

With a blinding smile, Derek went through the door, his socks tangling from his hand.

Still feeling nostalgic, thinking of his dad and the jokes they used to make about aging, Stiles went to the kitchen to eat cookies, smiling.  
He should visit his old man soon. His parents need some new flowers anyway.

Already planning his trip to the graveyard, what kind of flowers he needs to get and so on.   
Maybe he should give Scott a call, so he could visit his mom too.

While writing it down, so he won't forget, Stiles heart his grandchildren shriek and laugh, Derek making growling noises.  
And then it got quiet.

Shrugging it off, Stiles went on his list, just to get interrupted by Steve, the older sibling of Talia.

"Uhm, we have a problem."

Rising his eyebrows, a habit he got from intimating Derek too often, Stiles got up and followed his grandson.

And there he was. Groaning on his knees, hand on his waist, the other holding himself up on the tree.

The big bad wolf hurt himself.

Talia looks worried, scared to touch him but her hands are in the air, obviously trying to do something.

It's mean, Stiles knows that, but after all the worry he did over the years, being the only one getting old and ugly, Derek obviously got old too.  
So Stiles did what he did. He laughed and Derek scowled. 

He misses the old times, but he wouldn't change a thing.  
For nothing.

He helped Derek to get inside the house, lying on his stomach on the couch, still laughing like mad.

He made a little call, smirking full of mischief.  
Stiles sat next to Derek on the couch, their puppy yapping at them to play.  
Laughing, a giddy feeling blooming in his stomach he send the puppy out, the cream he still had as he had his own little problem with his back was still good to use so he smeared Dereks back with it.  
Derek wasn't all so happy about it, but enjoyed the little massage he got.

After Stiles was done he pushed Dereks shirt down again, kissing Dereks neck and then on his nose, because Derek was sulking and hiding half his face in his arms.


End file.
